The One Who Trumps a Princess
by Lily1986
Summary: Princess Mithian returns to meet the woman who trumped her all those years ago and she finds out first hand why. Arwen through the eyes of another character. Based off spoilers.


It had been three years since she'd been there. Three years of peace and tranquility amongst the five kingdoms of Albion. It was all thanks to a young King who had been crowned shortly after the unexpected death of his father. His father's twenty plus year reign was nothing in comparison to the three and a half years his son sat on one of the greatest thrones the world would ever know.

Camelot was thriving. Its people were happy. They had wonderful leaders to lead them out of the darkness and into the light. So why was she back? Her people were just as happy and well taken care of. But something was calling her back to this place.

She needed an audience with the King and she knew he would grant it to her. No questions asked. She also knew that he had married shortly after their engagement was called off. She'd never had reason to come back to Camelot; therefore she'd never met the woman who stood at his side. But she knew all about her. Everyone knew of the lovely Queen Guinevere. And many were grateful for her. They say she makes the King be a better man. But Mithian knew that King Arthur was a great man, with or without a woman at his side.

She just needed confirmation that this Guinevere did in fact make him better, as they say.

The journey was a long one. It took three days to ride from her small kingdom of Nemeth to the grand kingdom of Camelot. Upon her arrival, she saw there was a welcome committee much like the last time to greet her. All the familiar faces she expected to see were there, including Merlin. Except this time there was a new face in the crowd. Her face.

Upon first glance Mithian could definitely see she was absolutely beautiful. It was no wonder that Arthur had been pining for her while she was gone that time three years ago. She never did find out why this woman was not around while she was.

Mithian was brought back to reality when one of her guards assisted her in dismounting from her horse. She walked toward the King and Queen of Camelot and bowed her head slightly. "Your Majesties…"

Arthur smiled softly with a slight nod of respect. "Your Highness… Please… allow me to introduce you to my Queen, Guinevere."

Mithian was startled to see the Queen of Camelot courtesy to her in front of all.

"Your Highness… welcome to Camelot."

"Thank you…"

"My handmaiden will be attending to you throughout your stay. I assure you, she is truly wonderful."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

Guinevere smiled brightly and though she did not know why, Mithian found herself wanting to hate this woman.

* * *

Mithian smiled when she walked out of her chambers to find Merlin standing there waiting for her. "Merlin…" she sighed at the familiar face. She did not recognize the maid assigned to her during her stay and found she could not truly relate to the young girl. "Finally… a friendly face."

"Was there a problem with your quarters?" Merlin asked. But Mithian knew what he was really asking.

"No, no… it's fine. Really…" she smiled. "I'm just happy to see you."

"And I you, Your Highness…" Merlin said with a soft smile. "Your departure was so sudden last time…"

She shook her head. "There is no need to apologize, Merlin. I understand why you could not accept me when I was last here."

"You do?"

"Of course." She nodded. "I heard rumors of Arthur's Queen before my journey."

"What sort of… rumors?"

Mithian eyed him warily. "Well, she was a commoner from what I've been told. I assumed you were friends."

"Gwen is my best friend." Merlin nodded.

"I thought so."

"Well, regardless… I'm glad you finally get the chance to meet her this time."

"Me too." She clenched her jaw into a grin. "Me too."

* * *

The feast was lively by the time that Mithian arrived on Merlin's arm. She allowed him to lead her toward the head of the long dinner table and sat down on Arthur's right side as his honored guest. She noticed Guinevere sitting at his left. Mithian smiled politely at the two of them as she sat.

"Were your quarters adequate, Princess Mithian?" Guinevere asked softly as she leaned over her husband.

"Yes, lovely. Thank you, Your Majesty."

"Please… call me Gwen. All my friends do."

"Gwen." Mithian bit out.

"All except me, of course." Arthur grinned at his wife.

Mithian watched her roll her eyes at her husband's remark. "Arthur insists on calling me by my given name. He is the only one who does. Not even my parents used to."

"Your parents are not… around?" Mithian asked.

Gwen smiled sadly. "My mother died when I was a child. And my father… he was killed a few years ago."

Arthur frowned and took her hand tightly in his. Mithian watched the exchange wondering why he reacted the way he did. Gwen smiled softly lifting her husband's hand to her lips and placing a soft kiss there. Mithian could not place the sudden tightness in her chest at the show of affection.

"So, Princess… what brings you to Camelot?" Arthur turned toward her.

Now was the moment she'd been waiting for. The moment she had been practicing in the mirror since she sent word that she would be visiting. The moment for her blatant lie. "My council was asking about the specifics of our treaty. I advised them that I would travel here to see them myself and report back to them."

"Very well, I'll have them drawn out of the vaults tomorrow. We can look over them then."

"Thank you, Sire."

"It really is no trouble. I did promise you could come and see them whenever you pleased."

She remembered. At the time she believed it was an invitation for him to see her again. Now, she knew it wasn't. He truly was being a just king.

"Thank you for the feast…" she said with a grin. "It's not quite like the one when I was here last time…. But this is a different kind of feast."

She turned toward the Queen to gauge her reaction to her comment. Gwen had barely batted an eyelash at her. She was speaking to one of the knights with a smile on her face. Mithian wondered of their relationship. Like she told Merlin, she'd heard rumors.

Gwen turned toward her. "Princess…. You know my brother, I'm sure."

Her brother. Mithian sighed. Of course. "I believe we met the last time I was here. Elyan, is it?"

The knight walked around the three of them and took her hand in his to place a kiss on it. "Your Highness."

"Hello…"

She could feel someone watching her and turned to find Merlin's gaze upon her. She blushed realizing she'd been caught. He knew the real reason she was in Camelot. She could tell.

"You know… after your meeting tomorrow, I'd love to take you to the marketplace." Gwen said.

Mithian turned toward her and smiled. "That would be lovely."

Gwen smiled brightly again. And Mithian found herself wanting to hate her more if that was possible.

* * *

She slammed the door to her chambers and cringed at how loud the sound resonated off the walls. A knock on the door made her jump and she opened the door to find Merlin on the other side. "Merlin… please… come in."

The young servant walked into the room and turned toward her. "I wanted to make sure you had everything you needed before I retire for the night."

"I do. Thank you."

He nodded and turned toward the door. Before he opened it, he turned back to her. "You know, Princess, I know why you are here."

She turned toward him and feigned confusion.

"You're testing Gwen." He said.

"I am no-"

"Remember when you told me to give you a chance?" he cut her off before realizing what he'd done. "Sorry."

"Don't be. You've never been the most conventional of servants…" she smiled. "But yes… I remember."

"All I ask is that you do the same with Gwen…" Merlin said. "She is the best person I have ever known. And Arthur loves her more than life itself. And she loves him just as much."

"I don't understand why you're telling me this, Merlin."

"He didn't choose Gwen over you Mithian…" Merlin said softly. "Gwen had Arthur's heart long before he met you… I'm sorry."

She nodded. "I can definitely see why. She is quite beautiful."

"So are you…" he answered. "But in this case, beauty doesn't have much to do with it. He loves her because she is the kindest, most loyal person he has ever known. He's loved her for a long time and they're happy."

"Merlin…"

"Please…" he stopped her again. "Tomorrow… when you spend time with her… give her a chance. You might find that you see what the rest of us do."

"I will, Merlin." She smiled. "I promise. I will be nice."

He grinned. "Thank you. Goodnight, Princess."

* * *

Mithian walked alongside Gwen through the marketplace and took in the vibrant, colorful surroundings of the city. She smiled at the exciting movement that surrounded her.

"It's really quite busy today…" Gwen broke into her thoughts. "I'm sorry about the crowds."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Mithian grinned. "This is amazing. I didn't see much of Camelot when I was here last time… all my time was spent with-"

Mithian caught herself before divulging that all her time was spent with the King.

"With Arthur…" Gwen finished with a smile. "I know all about you, Princess."

"You do?" Mithian asked.

"Of course…" Gwen nodded leading the way toward a seamstress with lovely scarves. "My husband and I don't keep any secrets from each other. I know of your engagement to Arthur three years ago and I'm only sorry you were caught in the middle of our angst."

"I don't actually know the full story." Mithian admitted.

"I can tell it to you." Gwen said. "I've moved past my shame."

Mithian nodded. "So what happened?"

"Before there was Arthur, there was another man I had feelings for…" Gwen began. "But he left me behind when he went to… find himself… or so that's what his excuse was. By the time, he returned my heart belonged to Arthur completely."

"I don't understand…"

"He sacrificed himself for Arthur…" Gwen continued. "They went to fight some magical plague that was attacking the kingdom and I asked that he bring Arthur home. He kept his promise, but he paid with his life. Or so we thought…. He returned a few months later when Arthur and I had become engaged. And old feelings stirred. Feelings I still don't fully understand because it had been years since I'd even thought of him with such fondness."

Mithian listened intently and found herself beginning to feel for the young Queen.

"I betrayed Arthur the night before our wedding…" Gwen finished. "And I've lived with that guilt ever since."

"That's why you weren't here."

"Arthur had banished me." Gwen nodded.

"I thought he was… choosing a memory over me…" Mithian admitted. "I thought my competition was a ghost. I never imagined…"

"I know." Gwen smiled softly. "And I want you to know that I don't resent you in any way. The time you spent was Arthur is in the past. It was my fault I was not married then."

"You're human." Mithian smiled. "Do not blame yourself."

"I don't." Gwen answered. "Not anymore."

"The story you've told me… could it be possible that… perhaps magic was somehow involved? A mysterious resurrection, sudden feelings… it's very odd… don't you think?"

"I've thought about it." Gwen nodded turning her attention to the seamstress she'd approached. She pointed toward a scarf and smiled giving the older woman a few coins for it. "I've often wondered over the years… but I find that whether it was or it wasn't does not matter anymore. Arthur forgave me. But more importantly, I forgave myself. And I feel that I am stronger for it. Despite my weaknesses and my flaws, Arthur's love and forgiveness makes me stronger. Our journey hasn't been an easy one. But I wouldn't change it for all the riches in the world. I'm happy."

Mithian found herself understanding what Merlin meant. Gwen was as beautiful on the inside as she was on the outside. Mithian realized for the first time since her arrival the day before that this was the reason she was by Arthur's side and that she was the only woman strong enough to be.

"Your Majesty…" the seamstress nodded her thanks at Gwen. "Much obliged. And thank you again for granting my husband an audience with the king… he is most grateful for the help."

Gwen smiled. "I know Arthur is happy to help. I will pass along your appreciation."

"Thank you…"

Mithian watched their exchange mesmerized and followed Gwen as she turned to walk further into town. "It's almost as if she knows you."

"She does…" Gwen smiled. "She taught me everything I know about sowing."

Mithian remembered her origins. "So you were a commoner…" she caught herself and blushed. "Sorry…"

"My father was a blacksmith…" Gwen smiled. "I'm not ashamed of my time as a servant. I was the Lady Morgana's maid for a long time. It's how I met Arthur."

"He fell in love with a servant." Mithian smiled. "It's like a fairy tale."

"I suppose." Gwen tried to hide her blush.

"I can see why he loves you so much…" Mithian admitted. "He deserves to be happy… and I've never seen him happier… of course… I probably met him at the lowest point of his life…"

"That year was hard… losing Morgana, his father, Lancelot…. Losing each other…" Gwen agreed. "But we've come back stronger for it."

"Yes, and Camelot is certainly a stronger kingdom because of it." Mithian smiled.

"Thank you, Princess…."

"Please…" she smiled. "Call me Mithian. All my friends do."

Gwen smiled. "Very well then… Mithian."


End file.
